


Break

by ScribbledGhost



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost
Summary: Jack’s job often leaves him with nightmares. And when it does, he always comes looking for you.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Break

Jack awoke with a start, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. His head was spinning, and he felt a faint wave of nausea and a very strong wave of disorientation spread over him.

_Where was he?_

_How did he get here?_

**_Were you okay?_ **

He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe, and the nausea and disorientation slowly started to disperse as he remembered. He was in the home you two shared, in the spare room. He’d come home late from work, and hadn’t wanted to wake you. But right now that felt like his only option. His nightmare still fresh, he pulled himself out of bed and tried his best to stagger down the hall while the world still spun around him. He acted as though he had no choice, because as far as he was concerned, he didn’t. He had to know you were alright. That you hadn’t met the same fate his mind had just tortured him with.

He reached the door to your shared bedroom and did his best to stay quiet in spite of himself. As he opened the door and saw your sleeping form, he stopped for a moment and held his breath, waiting for any sign of your own breathing. He finally found it, and let out a sigh of relief as he walked in and sat at the edge of the bed as you rolled over in your sleep to face him.

Jack reached over and clicked on the bedside lamp, bathing your sleeping form in soft, low light. You stirred slightly, but didn’t fully wake until he laid a hand on your cheek. You opened your eyes slowly, offering him a smile laced with sleep.

“Hey you,” you murmured, placing your hand over his.

“Hey sugar,” Jack responded, offering a smile that matched yours.

You sat up then, moving close to him to lay your head on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Nothin’s wrong darlin’,” Jack answered quietly, knowing instantly that you wouldn’t buy it.

He wasn’t wrong.

“You may be in the most classified secret agency in the country, but you can’t lie to me, cowboy,” you teased, poking him in the cheek for emphasis.

Jack smiled, knowing you were right. He could lie through his teeth on a mission and not think twice, but he couldn’t lie to you. He could never lie to you.

“Well,” Jack started with a sigh, “I tried to sleep in the guest room tonight. I got home late and didn’t want to wake ya. Had one of those dreams again. The one where people die and some voice keeps tellin’ me I couldn’t save ‘em. That it’s my fault. This time… this time it was you layin’ there, baby. You were layin’ in a pool of blood, and someone was tellin’ me it was my fault you were like that. Tellin’ me that _of course_ I couldn’t save you. Mockin’ me for thinking I could. I screamed my lungs out, tried to close my eyes but couldn’t -“

Jack paused, unable to stop his throat from constricting and his eyes from burning with unshed tears. He tried to breathe, tried to gain his composure, but as you put a hand on his cheek to turn his head so you could lay your forehead on his, he lost his war with himself. Jack turned his body into you, burying his head in your shoulder as he let himself break. He held you in a bruising grip as he shook, losing himself in the feeling of your arms around his neck and one of your hands carding through his hair while you kissed his hairline. You didn’t say anything for a while, until his breathing slowed and he became more steady.

“I’m here. You’re okay. I’m okay. Nothing bad is gonna happen to me, Jack. I know it,” You murmured to him, continuing to do so until Jack shifted and moved to sit back up.

He slowly lifted his head, taking a deep breath while rubbing at his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he huffed out a laugh and nodded to your shirt where his head had been.

“Sorry ‘bout your shirt there, sugar,” he apologized.

You shrugged it off, saying something to the effect of “it’ll dry” before lying back in bed, pulling Jack with you. He settled in beside you, pulling you to his chest and placing a kiss on your forehead before reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. It wasn’t long before sleep found you both, and Jack would realize the next morning that his nightmares had been chased away, unable to force their darkness on him with your light shining in their place.


End file.
